


Sunday Sunsets (About Ginny & Cara)

by Crushi2



Category: Pitch (TV 2016), Pitch - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, f/f - Freeform, in a relationship and without knowing, mention of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushi2/pseuds/Crushi2
Summary: Ginny and Cara after the first night





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick exploration of how that relationship could develop because it gave me all the feelings. Originally posted on tumblr, reformatted for here.

The Morning After.

The first time they meet up again, it’s Ginny’s request because she wants to explain herself and thank Cara too. It starts awkwardly because she doesn’t quite know how to say “thank you for allowing me to spiral out of control but keeping me safe and then telling my bosses so I could get help” without sounding like a total wreck. But they’re at a coffee shop run by some dude obsessed with 90s alternative and Green Day’s “Basket Case” starts playing and she just starts giggling as she hears the lyrics. Before you know it they’re both having a laughing fit about this moment that removes the weird and allows them to relax. They have a great conversation that begins with “Thank you”.

\---

  
They hang out sporadically at first, just kinda feeling each other out. A drunken party friend is kinda like a one-night stand but in the morning after, they'd realized they genuinely like what they’ve seen of each other sober so far. 

\---

  
They develop a routine before long. They host monthly video game tournaments at Cara’s. Cara insisted because she doesn’t want anyone trying to take advantage of Ginny’s hospitality for personal gain. Everybody’s trying to get famous or infamous in California.  
And sometimes they just cook and chill, usually the night before a big game. Cara tells her Jim Carrey was her favorite comedian when she was a kid.

     “Fire Marshall Bill?” Ginny asks.

Cara has no clue what she’s talking about. Such is her introduction to In Living Color.

     “What the FUCK? Is that Jamie Foxx? Jennifer Lopez? Damon Wayans Jr’s dad?? When and where did this air???”

Ginny is wholly amused. She can’t wait to tell her about the whole Friends/Living Single debacle.

Sundays become for sunsets and burgers on the beach. If Ginny has a home game, they turn into sunrise (after the game of course). Soon enough, if it’s an away game they skype. Eventually, they stop using the position of the sun as an excuse.

\---

Cara offers cuddles to help with her menstrual cramps and moodiness. Ginny takes her up on that offer. It becomes another one of their “things” - menstrual bedsharing and cuddles.  
And Ginny thinks this is just how girls have friendships. She really wouldn’t know since she rarely had these growing up. It was always baseball, baseball, baseball. Blip and Evelyn definitely know better. It's evident the first time they see them together, after insisting Ginny invite Cara over for family time because they have to meet the woman who helped Ginny blossom like this.

     “Blip, I don’t even think Ginny sees it.”

     “She definitely doesn’t. She insists she isn’t gay too.”

     “Doesn’t mean she isn’t Bi.”

\---

Mother’s Day they argue because Ginny just wants to get it over with so they can hang out, but Cara doesn’t have issues with her mom and likes being with her on Mommy Day.

     “You need to be honest with her about Eddie Winslow lite (Ginny’s introduced her to Family Matters) and move on from it. Christ, Gin!”

  
Things are tense after that for a couple of weeks until Ginny cries during the third Sunday Sunset in June. Cara comforts her.

\---

  
     “How do you like the people Cara dates, Ginny?”

The question from her therapist jolts her back to the present.

     “What? I’ve never met anyone she’s dating”. She’s never thought about it tbh.

     “A beautiful girl like her, I’m sure she dates.”

Ginny visibly tenses. She feels safe enough here not to control her physical reactions, but that one still surprises her. She mulls over it for a full week.

  
At Ginny’s the next weekend:

     “If I’ve been like…keeping you from your boyfriend or whatever, I’m sorry. We can....I don’t know...scale back or whatever if you want”

Cara just kind of stares at her. Ginny thinks maybe she made an offensive assumption and tries to correct quickly “or girlfriend or non-binary significant other”. Cara just squints and says “you’re unbelievable” before walking out.  

Blip and Mike deadpan when she tells them the story.

     “What? Why are you looking at me like that?!”

      “So…after dating this woman exclusively for all this time, you tell her you want to see other people like that? Cold Baker... cold.”

Ginny’s eyes go comically wide.

“Mike, she doesn’t even realize that’s her girlfriend. (To Ginny) That’s why I’m staring.”

  
Her next therapy session starts with “So now you want me to be not just the first woman in the majors who is also Black, but the first openly bisexual player as well…”

     “No, Ginny. I want you to be comfortable with who Ginny Baker, the person, is. After that, you can decide who The Baseball Star is”.

Two days later Ginny knocks on Cara’s door with In-N-Out, beer, and a goofy nervous smile “you didn’t show up for Sunday Sunset so I brought it to you”. Cara isn’t moved, staring at her with a mixture of hurt and annoyance. Ginny figures it’s best to just push through it.

     “Okay… Look, I’m…im sorry ok. I just.. I didn’t realize. Like.. i didn’t have a lot of girl friends growing up. I really only had 3 friends ever. So I wasn’t sure what I was feeling wasn’t normal for gal pals. But then my therapist asked how I respond to you dating and I panicked.”

     “Your therapist?” It’s the first time she’s heard Cara’s voice in what seems like forever and it’s hoarse, like she’s been crying, making Ginny tear up.

     “Yeah, apparently I talk about you more than I even knew…about how awesome you are and how much you help me deal. And all the fun we have and how nurturing you are, how much I look forward to hanging out with you even if it’s just to watch old reruns and eat salad… and she saw the writings on the wall, praise Queen Bey (that gets a smile that causes Ginny to pause because the butterflies have appeared).  

My dad raised me to be a ball player, that’s it. There was one goal, only one thing that mattered. No distractions. I couldn’t even go to the school dance without feeling like I was disappointing him and abandoning my responsibilities to the future he had planned for me. You really think anybody in North Carolina talked to me about same sex attraction outside of men’s threesome fantasies? What it feels like? Because they didn’t. I couldn’t recognize it, but I recognized you I guess. You just feel familiar. You feel like home. I didn’t understand exactly what that meant. But when she asked about you dating I knew I didn’t like the idea. Thought maybe I was being selfish. That’s why I said what I said. But no, I don’t want you dating other people and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to date again. Not after this. Not after you.”

At this point there’s a cascade of tears on both of their faces. Cara whispers, “Christ, Gin!” before she pulls her inside.

They sleep in the same bed that night with no pretenses about menstrual cuddles.


End file.
